In the consumer electronics market there are categories of portable electronic devices ranging from Cellular Telephones, to Personal Digital Assistants (PDA's), to Smart Phones, to Digital Cameras, to Portable DVD Players. Each device has specific power requirements from its' internal battery, or to be powered and/or charge this battery from an external power source, such as an AC wall receptacle or a DC power source.
Universal power converters are now available in the market, including those offered by Mobility Electronics Inc. of Scottsdale Ariz., the Applicant of the present invention. Interchangeable device tips are provided, these tips being compatible with different portable electronic devices, and are adapted to receive power from a common power converter.
Since the power requirement can vary greatly for each device, it is desirable in the universal power supply market to have a methodology of categorizing the power requirements into a series of power supplies. Each power supply can service the specific power range of the electronic device which is targeted.